Jasmine into Dreams
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: Jasmine, a little hero chao, is said to be a magical chao of a Nightopian prophesy that will save the dream world from an upcoming evil! Another me fic. The third in my series! 4 is: A New Kid In Digischool!


A/N: Here's another story in my series! The third, to be exact! This one will probably be the strangest yet. This one involves chao, like the last one involved Shadow and Amy. But it also still has Tsuki, Hannah, and Sunset. Plus, it introduces some new characters that are really my friends in real life. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

A little hero chao looked up at the sky._ Where are Hikari and Yuki?_ she thought._ The egg will hatch any minute now! I don't want them missing it! They've done so much for every chao here. I can't just forget about it. I owe them so much._ Jasmine's mind raced with these questions and more, but she soon drifted off to sleep. **She dreamed she was in a beautiful world where there were flowers and cute creatures. She walked around for a bit there, but soon, she felt as if she was being lifted into the sky. "Huh?" she asked. Then, she looked up and saw a jester-like person dressed in purple. "My name is NiGHTS. You are in Spring Valley, a part of Nightopia, the world of dreams. Your dream is so wonderful, might I be apart of it?" Jasmine's eyes sparkled, and soon, she was laughing with glee. She and NiGHTS flew around Nightopia. Everywhere she looked, Nightopians greeted her cheerfully. But soon, the world fadeed into a blur.** Jasmine opened her eyes. Umbreon, a dark chao, was standing over her. He had the power to sense when Hikari and Yuki would be coming. "I sense they will be soon, Jasmine," he said, "you shouldn't waste time napping." He was right. "I'm sorry," Jasmine apologized, "I guess I didn't get much sleep last night." Jasmine got up, and walked over to where the egg was. She had a lot to do before Hikari and Yuki arrived.

"Alright! School's Out! Hooray!!!!" The bell rang loud and clear as the students grabbed their stuff, and left the school for the last time until September. Hikari ran down the street and to the park. She walked over to a big oak tree. She saw a moving tail hanging out the window. "Land Ho!" She cried, and soon, a face popped out a looked down. "Hiya, sis!" the person said, "How was the last day of school?" Hikari climbed up a ladder that her little sister had just dropped down for her. "Just fine, Yuki!" Hikari replied, "How was your day? And please take off that fake tail!" Yuki helped Hikari pull her backpack up through the entry way and pulled the tail out of her belt loop. "Fine, Hikari! C'mon, let's go to the chao garden before Jasmine and Nightsy's egg hatches!" They closed the doorway to the tree house, clasped their hands together, and closed eyes. _"Oh, Princess Violet, goddess of Earth, hear our plea! Send us to the land of the chao, where we will do your bidding!"_**(A/N: I know that sounds dumb! Please don't remind me about it!)**Their cry rang throughout the park, as the treehouse started floating above the ground and rose into the sky. Hikari looked out the window, and saw the stars passing by as the treehouse flew above the Earth. Suddenly, the treehouse stopped, and began to fade away. The treehouse teleported to a different land: the land of the chao. The treehouse landed gently in a large fruit tree. Yuki opened the door, drooped the ladder, and climbed down to the ground below.

"Hiya, everyone!" Hikari said. "Did you miss us?" Yuki asked. The chao gratefully ran toward them, and dragged Hikari and Yuki over to where Jasmine and Nightsy sat with their egg. "I see that we came just in time," Hikari said. Suddenly, the egg cracked and out popped a little purple and blue two-tone chao. "Chao!" it said, as it looked all around the chao garden. "AWE! So cute!" Yuki said as she picked up the baby chao. "We'll name you Chikao, okay little girl?" Hikari said. "CHAO!" Chikao said happily. She hugged Hikari and Yuki, then ran to her parents. Jasmine hugged her baby chao, then looked back up at the sky. _NiGHTS, I hope you are watching this_ she thought. She closed her eyes, and thought of her dream she had before. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound. She opened her eyes. _What's happening? What's going on?_ she thought. Then she saw him: Reala.

At first, she thought is was NiGHTS dressed in red and black, but then she saw that it was actually his evil look-alike. Reala looked around the chao garden. All of the chao cowered in his presence. She grinned evilly. "Alright, where is he?" She asked. Hikari and Yuki looked at him, confused. "Who are you?" Yuki asked. "And who is 'he'" Hikari asked. Reala flew over to them. "I am Reala. I am the evilest creature in Nightmare, besides Wizeman. I am searching for NiGHTS. I know one of you has seen him recently. WHERE IS HE?" Jasmine stood there in shock, holding Chikao._ NiGHTS? That's who she's looking for? Oh no! I'm in BIG trouble now!_ she thought. Her mind raced. Reala turned to her. He flew over to her. "I thought so!" she cried. Jasmine looked up at her in fear. "Alright, chao, start talking! WHERE IS NiGHTS?!" He picked Jasmine up and held her be her wings. Jasmine cried out in pain. "Tell me where he is, or you'll never see your baby chao again!" Reala cried. "WHAT!" Yuki screamed. "You wouldn't dare take Chikao away, you big coward!" Hikari yelled at Reala. "Wha? COWARD! I'll show you!" Reala was about to grab Chikao, but then Jasmine cried, "DON'T! I'll tell you where I saw him. I dreamed I was in a place called Spring Valley. NiGHTS was helping me fly around the place. Please don't hurt Chikao!" Reala smiled evilly. "Very good. Now, where did you say NiGHTS was, chao?" "Right here, Reala!" cried a voice. It was NIGHTS. "You leave them alone!" he cried. "Why should I?" said Reala, as if he ever would give a care. "Because, that chao you're holding happens to be very very special. She will someday become your downfall!" Reala just looked at him in shock. _Wha? Me? Be Reala's downfall? You've got to be kidding me!_ Jasmine thought. Then, she suddenly was dropped to the ground. "Alrighty, NiGHTS! Prove that this chao will destroy me!" Jasmine just ran and hid behind NiGHTS._ I can't! I'm not strong enough to beat her at anything! How come NiGHTS is saying that I can beat her when fact is I can't?_ Jasmine's mind was filled with these questions and even more. She didn't know what to do, when suddenly, a beam of light shot out of her hands and hit Reala. Reala was knocked backwards into the wall. "Oof!" he said, holding his head, and grimacing in pain, "I'll show you, chao! You'll pay for this!" Reala got up, and was about to hurt Jasmine, when NiGHTS grabbed Hikari, Yuki, Chikao, Nightsy, and Jasmine, and jumped into a portal. "Wha?" Reala wondered. The portal soon dissappeared, leaving the chao and Reala clueless as to where they had gone.

"Where are we going?" Jasmine asked NiGHTS as they flew around inside the portal. "To Nightopia. It's safer there than anywhere else nowadays," he said. Jasmine looked at NiGHTS, astonished. "What is Nightopia?" Yuki asked. NiGHTS turned to her as he answered. "Well, Nightopia is the land of dreams. It was once the most beautiful land in the universe. Lately, it's been torn apart bit by bit by Wizeman. He is the ruler of Nightmare, the land of nightmares. He is the worst person to ever come across. He has no face, body, or anything visible exept his cloak, hands, and some spikes coming out of his head." "I thought you said he didn't have a head," Hikari said, confused. "No," said NiGHTS, "he has a head, but he just doesn't have a face." "He sounds ugly if you ask me," said a voice. NiGHTS turned to see his girlfriend behind him. "Tsuki? What are you doing here?' he asked. A blue Nightmaren girl flew over to them. "I had to tell you something," she said, "Wizeman appeared in Splash Garden about an hour ago, and now the only thing left is Puffy's lair!" NiGHTS looked at her in suprise. "Well, we'd better get to the Ideya Palace and regroup!" he said. Then, he turned to Jasmine and the others and said, "Listen, I know this may seem crazy, but we have to jump." "Jump? Are you nuts? We're floating in mid air!" Yuki cried. "Just do it, sis," Hikari said, "NiGHTS must be on to something." Yuki nodded, then together, they all jumped. Suddenly, they heard the sound of breaking glass and fell downward through another portal.

"Oof!" Jasmine said as she and the others landed hard on the ground. "W-Where are we?" Nightsy asked. "Welcome to Nightopia!" Said a voice, "And welcome back, NiGHTS and Tsuki!" They all noticed a orange little Nightmaren girl flying towards them. With her was a Nightopian. "Hey, Sunset! Hello, Sprinkle!" Tsuki said. "Wait," Hikari said, standing up, "we're in Nightopia?" "Yep!" said another voice. The group looked to see another girl running towards them. Her brown hair went down to her waist and was in a ponytail. She wore a sparkley red tank top and jean capris. She also wore black sneakers. "Hannah!" Tsuki exclaimed, flying over to her and giving her a big bear hug. "Hey, Tsuki! Hey you guys! Wassup?" Hannah replied. "Hannah," NiGHTS said, "This is Jasmine and her friends: Nightsy, Chikao, Hikari, and Yuki." "Hello! Nice to meet you all! I'm Hannah." Hannah walked up to all of them and shook their hands. "Hi, Hannah!" Yuki said, "So, how'd you get here?" Hannah laughed nervously and replied, "Hehe, well, it's a long story..." Suddenly, they heard the sound of laughter echoeing off the hills. Hannah turned towards the sound and snarled, "Well well well, if it isn't Jackal?" A card shot out of nowhere and scratched her arm, making a large cut that began to bleed.

Hannah winced at the stinging pain, but continued to scowl at Jackal. "What's she glaring at?" Jasmine whispered to NiGHTS, "Because I don't see anything." "Hannah can see thing that no one else can see. It's sorta like heat vision," NiGHTS explained. Hannah shook her head and chuckled slightly under her breath. "You really think that's gonna stop me?" she said, a purple glow surrounding her, "CRYSTAL DREAMS METAMORPHESE" She placed her hands on her heart, and turned into a purple and black Nightmaren. Her hair came all the way down, with a purple and black jester hat on top. Her outfit changed to a black tube top with a purple zig-zag line going diagonally across it, with the top showing her mid-driff. Her pants were now long, purple and black striped leggings with a purple and black miniskirt over it. She also now wore purple boots with black stripe going down them. A beautiful, amethyst jewel appeared on her chest. She opened her eyes, which were still a bedazzling shade of brown, and landed softly on the ground below.

**End Chapter 1**

A/N: Hey there! Sorry I havent' updated in a while! I'm trying to work on more than one story in the whole series at once! I'm just glad I already have the next one finished and uploaded! This one may take a while! I've had writer's block for the longest time, which is why I haven't updated in a long time! Anyways, I hope you all are patient enough to wait a little longer for the next chapter. I had only a small burst of genius today, which won't return untill about tomorrow (Tuesday, February 19, 2008)! Laters!

xoxo,

**The Nightopian Princess**


End file.
